


Trust

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: He trusts Tyler with his whole heart, his whole mind — his whole body.So tonight, when Tyler whispers, ‘Can I try fisting you?’ into Josh’s ear during foreplay —Josh doesn’t hesitate before answering with a breathy, ‘Yes’.





	Trust

Josh still remembers his first time, and how Tyler — despite it being his first time as well and being just as nervous as Josh — was more concerned about Josh than himself. He put Josh’s needs above his own; put his comfort before his own pleasure.

He can still picture the way Tyler’s soft eyes looked up at him, silently asking for permission as his fingers toyed with Josh’s belt buckle, and how his mouth and lips not only spoke words of soothing encouragement — they pleasured him as well.

He remembers his touches, so soft and sensual; his fingers so gentle and cautious as they worked him open. He remembers every shallow and careful, love-filled roll of Tyler's hips as he delicately inched his way inside him, and how he made sure Josh was the first to climax.

No matter how adventurous the sex become as their bond grew closer and the years passed, Josh always felt as comfortable and safe as he did that very first time with Tyler. He trusts Tyler with his whole heart, his whole mind — his  _ whole _ body.

So tonight, when Tyler whispers,  _ ‘Can I try fisting you?’ _ into Josh’s ear during foreplay —

Josh doesn’t hesitate before answering with a breathy,  _ ‘Yes’ _ .

*****************************

“You sure you’re okay with this, baby?’ Tyler asks, kneading the flesh of Josh’s bare backside with his left hand, his thumb slightly spreading him open.

“Of course,” Josh answers, positioned on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass enticingly. “I trust you.”

“Safeword?” Tyler prompts as he cracks open the bottle of lube.

“Yellow.”

And with that, Tyler holds the bottle of lube high up over Josh’s backside, letting it dribble down between his cheeks to where Tyler’s fingers are now awaiting the cool slickness. Josh lets out a moan at the feeling, due both to the cold substance and knowing what’s to come.

Josh is no novice to most kinds of anal play; Tyler’s two fingers slip in easily and it’s not long before Josh is begging for a third. Tyler obliges, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before delicately slipping in another alongside them. Curling and twisting his fingers, Tyler searches for Josh’s prostate.  Moments later when Josh arches his back, a whiny  _ ‘fuck’ _ falling from his lips, Tyler knows he’s found it. Tyler’s fingers concentrate on the sensitive spot, stroking it repeatedly until Josh can’t take it anymore, his hand flying up from the bed to tug on his leaking cock.

“No, just from this baby,” Tyler says softly, gently swatting Josh’s hand away with his free hand while continuing to work his fingers. “You think you can do that for me, huh?” Tyler finishes with a delicate kiss to Josh’s freckled back.

A series of broken moans and fragmented speech tumble from Josh’s lips, “Mm mm--mm, yeah. Hurry... please… mmm- more.”

“You ready for another finger, baby?” Tyler questions, but Josh is too blissed out to answer. “You want one more, babe?” Tyler tries again.

“All — all of them,” Josh manages.

“You sure?”

With his head hung low in pleasure, Josh nods  _ ‘yes’ _ , his body desperately pushing back against Tyler’s hand.

Once again Tyler pulls his fingers almost all the way out, and with his free hand, he grabs the lube, popping it open with his thumb. He squeezes out a generous amount over Josh’s stretched hole and his fingers, making sure he’s sufficiently slicked before tucking in his thumb and pinky.  With the tips of his fingers pressed together like petals of a new spring bud, Tyler slowly pushes them in while carefully studying Josh’s body for any signs of discomfort. As Tyler’s last set of knuckles approach the tight ring of muscle, he feels Josh begin to tense and stills his movements. Josh lets out a groan and reaches behind himself gripping, Tyler’s wrist.

“You want me to stop?” Tyler questions, prepared to end his fantasy if Josh needs him to.

“Just- ummghhh- just gimme a sec,” he groans out.

Tyler patiently waits for Josh to adjust to the intense stretch, peppering his back with soothing kisses. “Being so good for me.” his warm breath cascades over Josh’s flesh in praise.

After a few moments, Josh’s body begins to relax again, and he drops his hand from Tyler’s wrist, signaling him to continue. Slowly, Tyler begins pushing in again, watching in awe as Josh’s hole stretches over the widest part of his hand, then tightens again as it nears his thin, tattooed wrist.

“Fuckkkk that’s so hott,” Tyler blurts out as he watches the simple lines that adorn his wrist disappear one... by… one, inside of Josh.

With his hand fully inserted, Tyler tucks his fingers into a closed fist. Carefully he works up a rhythm of twisting, pushing and pulling; his knuckles kneading against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Josh.

Wracked momentarily speechless by pleasure, Josh’s wordless mouth hangs open, only air escaping as he grabs wildly at the sheets. He’s never felt so full, so satisfied, so taken care of, and so, so close.

“I’m gonna c-cu —” his words cut off in his throat as he forcefully cums onto the sheets, his hole nursing around Tyler’s wrist.

“You did so good,” Tyler praises, rubbing his back with his free hand, working him through the intense high. “Always such a good boy.”


End file.
